M-Malfoy, what are you doing here?
by Watch Your Six
Summary: A short Oneshot where Hermione might has stolen a sweater from Draco and gets caught by him wearing it. I wonder what he will say?


The sun was shining brightly through the slip in the curtains, directly onto Hermione's bed. She never had been a person that slept long or enjoyed staying in bed the whole day, but being Head Girl sure was rough. Especially with a Head Boy such as Draco Malfoy. The boy had somewhen changed from the slimy git with pointed nose to an attractive young man with incredibly handsome features, and he sure as hell knew that. Malfoy always had had a reputation as womanizer, but since he grew several inches to tower over most of the boys, and gained even more muscles to fill his broad shoulders, it was like every girl in Hogwarts fanned over him. Thankfully Malfoy was intelligent enough to never bring one of his conquests into their shared dorm. It was beyond her, how all those girls could fall so easily for his charm, it was common knowledge that he never slept with one girl twice, much less would have a relationship with one!

Hermione sighed and got out of bed. She was one to judge, when even she couldn't resist his charms. It had been such a shock to realise that she had fallen for him, that she very much enjoyed their daily arguments and how his silvery eyes turned to stormy grey when he got riled up about something she said. When the passion with which he fought against her logic would turn his cheeks pink and the muscles on his arms became more and more prominent because of how tight he clenched his fists. Well she never would have imagined that she actually would fall for him, but those nights they sat together in their dorm to discuss everything that came to their minds had certainly to do with it. At first it had been weird to normally talk to Malfoy, but the more often it happened the more she craved for those nights. It was nice to finally talk to someone who actually could follow, and even more! Malfoy had given her so much input, ideas and viewpoints she would never have imagined on her own! It was quite irritating how they could talk for hours without even noticing in private, but whenever someone else was near he would turn back to the arrogant prat he had been all those years before. Hermione got used to it, inside their dorm it was safe to be themselves, but outside he was nothing more than the ferret and she was still the bushy haired know-it-all.

"Well maybe that's for the best" she murmured while walking into the bathroom that joined their rooms. She didn't want to imagine what her friends would say when they found out about her tiny crush! She better not thought about that.

Now she had three perfect Malfoy-free weeks ahead of her. Christmas break had begun only yesterday and most of the students had gone home, but for the few who had decided to stay at Hogwarts, Hermione had volunteered to take care of. She was the only one, as all the prefects and Malfoy had gone home yesterday.

Hermione took a quick shower and decided to relax today with a good book in front of the big fireplace in their dorm. She performed a quick drying spell on her hair and put the unruly curls in a bun on top of her head. After drying her body of and putting on some underwear she decided that it was now or never, if she wanted to wear it, and really, who was to ever find out? So she dug into her last drawer and pulled out a grey sweater from underneath her socks.

She hadn't meant to steal it, but when she had entered the bathroom and this pullover laid there forgotten on the floor, she had picked it up to bring it to him, when suddenly the scent of it had hit her nose and she was lost. She had actually forgotten her own bloody name for a second. So she went back into her room with a dreamily expression and the pullover pressed to her nose. That had been only a few days ago and Hermione had hidden it in her drawer, only sometimes taking it out to breath in his scent. Just like she did now. The sweater pressed to her nose she took a deep breath and smelled his expensive musky after-shave and man and, and something that was just him...

Without thinking it over Hermione pulled the sweater over her head. It was far to big for her, the hem reaching mid-thigh. She grabbed a book and left her room with a lost-in-thought smile gracing her lips. She walked down the stairs and wanted to walk over to the sitting area, when she lifted her eyes and stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind went blank when she saw Malfoy sitting in an armchair, wearing black slacks and a white button-down with rolled up sleeves. He had a book in his lap and all hopes of disappearing without being noticed vanished as he raised his eyes from the book to her.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of pink while his view glided over her, slowly until it stopped at the Slytherin emblem on her chest. She gulped as his eyes went back to her bare legs and Hermione had to stop herself from pulling the hem even further down, she was embarrassed enough, no need to show him how uncomfortable his gaze could make her.

"M-Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She squeaked out. His eyes move up to meet hers oh so slowly.

"I live here, Granger, forgotten?" He asked back with a raised eyebrow. There was an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"N-No!" She took a calming breath and asked: "I thought you went home yesterday, for Christmas. I... I was the one to stay here." Her voice sounded panicked, even in her own ears.

"I am Head Boy, Granger, I can't just leave. Besides, the Headmaster said that there are more students who stayed here than expected, so he asked me to stay."

"But... but you weren't at dinner yesterday... you weren't here!" Hermione took a small step back, as he suddenly rose from the armchair, a long finger placed inside the book to mark the pages, and came closer, his eyes fixed on her cleavage. The pullover's neckline was showing more of her breast than it covered.

Malfoy moved slowly, he looked like a predator ready to pounce on his prey and put his teeth in it. She began to shiver and took another step back.  
 _No_ , her mind demanded, _you will not back down!_ Another deep breath and Hermione stood with her head held high and shoulders pulled back. She didn't realize that this put her breasts out even more. But Malfoy noticed, the left corner of his lips pulled up.

"I was wondering where I had put that sweater..." He came to stand so close before her, that she could feel his breath on her face, smelling his heavenly scent with every breath she took.

"I..." She began, when she felt his fingertips moving upwards on her thigh, slowly lifting the hem of the pullover, making goose bumps appear on her skin.

"You can keep it..." He whispered in her ear, his lips lightly touching it, "If you promised to wear it more often." His lips pressed into the sensitive spot underneath her ear and Hermione bit hard into her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. She could feel his fingertips reaching the lace of her knickers and then...

He was gone. Leaving behind a very flustered and confused Head Girl.

* * *

 **Well hello dears,**

 **I had this scene spooking around in my mind, so I thought, why not share it? ;)**

 **Review if you like and let me know what you think about it.**

 **As always: I own nothing, sadly :(**

 **Love,**

 **WYS**


End file.
